


Falling In Love (Again)

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [5]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 5.Amnesia.Jane and Joy try to rebuild their love.





	Falling In Love (Again)

The amnesia had not made life easy for either of them... Joy knew that and yet she couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed that it had happened. Jane had only recently been brave enough to tell her how she felt and now... now Jane barely even remembered her. Everything they had had was now gone. She would have to start all over again. The one comfort was that Jane did seem to at least trust her. 

Jane had been the one to tell Joy what had happened, knowing the signs of amnesia, although it had been a real and true fight to make sure that she knew who she was.   
“Joy?”

For the first time since the accident, a full month ago by now, Jane had spoken Joy’s name without a prompt. Joy didn’t dare hope that she was starting to regain at least a little of what they had had. Jane had, at least, always loved her, even if they did have to re-tread old parts of their relationship a lot. 

It was a start, they could build on the base of whatever they could retrieve for Jane.


End file.
